Miles Person
Miles Person was the mayor of Annville. During his time as mayor, Miles tried to raise the municipal tax revenue for Annville, as it was declining. He made attempts for Odin to merge his company with the Green Acre Group, though Odin killed their executives. Next, he sided with Odin to take Jesse's land. Miles was killed when Emily fed him to Cassidy. Biography When Miles unveiled Annville's new mascot as a prairie dog, several people were upset over it. Miles, along with the new mascot were beaten by several citizens. The following day, Miles interrupted Jesse Custer and Emily Woodrow as they were making plans on improving the church. He was however, told by Emily to leave them alone as they were busy working. After a baptism held by Jesse, Miles made attempt to help Emily with the cappuccino machine but was brushed off. Fixing Annville's tax revenue issue A couple of weeks later, Miles went to visit Odin Quincannon about the sinkholes. Miles suggested to Odin that he should consider partnering with the Green Acre Group. Odin however, urinated in his briefcase. Miles then babysat Emily's children. When Emily returned, Miles refused payment. The two then shared a drink, where Miles was told they would never be a couple. Miles was then told to be out by morning as he was nearly caught the "last time", as Emily took her pants off. Miles met up with Odin once more. Miles was shocked but glad when Odin told him he wished to meet with the Green Acre Group executives. Miles then set up a meeting for the two companies. When the Green Acre Group executives arrived, Miles was left confused and terrified when Odin killed the four executives. For days, Miles ignored the voice mail from the Green Acre Group inquiring on the executives' whereabouts. Eventually, Miles went to Jesse and asked if he should do something bad as it would hurt less people. Miles was asked for more details but Miles refused to give them. Miles wandered off after Jesse lost focus of him. Eventually, Miles set the executives to appear they were in a horrific car accident. Miles then called the Green Acre Group, telling them that something terrible had happened. Miles arrived at Emily's house to ask her if she was alright. Emily was confused and Miles explained that All Saints' Congregational was being torn down. Miles explained that Jesse was supposed to hand the church over due to a verbal agreement which was binding. Emily scoured for her shoes and Miles explained he washed them, which Emily was upset with. Emily rushed off and asked Miles to drop the kids off at their school, which Miles agreed to. Miles then told one of Emily's son that their milk was fine, which was actually expired. Miles later joined Emily and explained he was siding with Odin due to the municipal tax revenue declining. Miles explained sacrifices had to be made for the better of the community and the reality was that Jesse is a criminal and him being a preacher is a fantasy. Miles then told Emily she had to choose between fantasy or reality, then told her she was out of milk. Later, when Jesse was being driven off by Hugo, Miles held Emily as an act of comfort. Miles called Emily, telling her he would pick her kids up and stay over later that day. While watching Odin's men brawl each other, he received a call from Emily. Emily explained that Cassidy escaped and was after her. Miles rushed to her aid. When Miles walked into Cassidy's room, he was locked in by Emily. Miles was then devoured by Cassidy. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * Behind the scenes *Miles Person is portrayed by Ricky Mabe. References }} Category:Deceased